vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
120927-01132015-morning-coffee-tuesdays-gone-okay-not-yet
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- You could always apply to the Blackhoods coffee division. The coffee is really black, and the cups are gigantic. | |} ---- It took me a minute but I see what you did there. Yay! I can't wait to see the stream! :) | |} ---- ---- That's Brilliant !! | |} ---- 3 might be a little young to understand the idea that you are only ever as happy as the least happy person in a relationship. The morning offering of the coffee is a normally simple way to remind her why she has put up with me for so long. I'm pretty sure that if male blackwiddows gave their mate coffee, that they would live longer. I figure this holds true for Draken as well, all those cranky huntresses in the morning must be frighting. | |} ---- Some of us would love to have a cup of your blood! Seeger makes a mean goat's blood soup! | |} ---- You calling me a goat? | |} ---- ---- I had nightmares about that quest. After dying about 5 times from stealth failing me, I just said screw it, and fought my way through lol! | |} ---- Get in touch with us in the Blazing Saddles (my character name is Houngan Seeger). Maybe I can toss together a group to take you through one. We've got a bunch of people itching to run their first or second STL! | |} ---- I'm also capable of making you into a frog, but I thought a goat would be a more noble animal. | |} ---- I think he's on a Dominion character. I sorta remember the mission he's on. | |} ---- Unfortunately, we can't help with Dominion. We're not big enough to have a chapter in both factions yet. :( | |} ---- I think you have brain worms. I'm not some impressionable Aurin who thinks that your swamp Hoodoo has any merit. So take it someplace else ya yellow eyed Jamaican jerkface. | |} ---- ---- hehe for that quest I didn't bother stealthing, it's better to just pick them off 2 at a time(2 because usually there is a stealthed blackhood tagged with a visible one). That and I'm a warrior, only sissies use stealth! As for doing a dungeon, I can help you on Artisan Typrop later tonight and try roping a few friends along if they're available. I'm getting some exams and things taken care of so probably be home around 7pm eastern... | |} ---- I really want you to be well, but I have a gut feeling that the sorts of things that cause a person to pass out and wake up at a hospital are not easy to fix. I guess all I really can do at the moment is add you to my list of people I worry about, and wish you the best. | |} ---- Grats on 24! Also, welcome to the coffee thread! (I see you are a new face. New faces are awesome!!) Also, I know you're Dominion, so I don't know how much help I can be, but there are some folks trying to put together dungeons as a part of the "Public Group Initiative". So maybe when the next one is set up, some Dominion folks will step up and help out newer folks so their queues don't, well, suck. Or Typrop can be awesomesauce and offer you his body and his friends. Oh goodness. For science? | |} ---- No worries, I just joined a good guild on the dominion side, I'm sure when I'm ready I'll be able to find some help. I appreciate the offer though! | |} ---- ---- Hey, my impressionable Aurin are raising the dead. The only reason I'd have to turn you into something else to cook your blood is because I only cook with all-natural ingredients. Mordesh blood on its own has too many... preservatives. | |} ---- Oh Mordesh humor... What -did- I do yesterday? Oh yeah! The Verdune Village is under threat and Lamaya is keeping this from Rocio. but that's okay because Rocio is busy inducting a new member into the Wildseeds! Welcome Luna Sonata! After that, was Stillriver Teahouse! We had a great time there and then onto the Boulder where there was um... Whipped Cream. Anyways As you can see in wildstar is the usual song and dance that it is every day. Just in a holding pattern for Drop 4. | |} ---- Thanks! I don't know that I'll be on that late (I tend to play 9-11 est), and I'm really in no hurry so it's not a big deal if other things are going on tonight. I'll just put it out there in guild chat some night and see who bites. | |} ---- awww no need to worry *hug* Thank you though, I'll be fine and if not just gotta roll with the punches! Also Weakness I forgot to mention this and this may help anyone viewing this thread but you can try joining the EntityLFM chat channel. You can ask around in the channel for help with group quests, dungeons, and adventures. I can't say people will jump to do normal versions like some of us, but never hurts to ask and you might meet even more people! To do this type "/chjoin EntityLFM" | |} ---- ---- | |} ---- ---- NO! There is no love amongst the Mordesh. Only cynicism and irony! We're like goths straight down to the cruel torture of animals! | |} ---- It's ok Xvira, you tried. | |} ---- She just doesn't get us. | |} ---- I actually prefer this version.. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rbkBT-XAvVg....and may have sung it far too many times. | |} ---- I'll try to be a fiercer Mordesh. | |} ---- We aren't fierce. | |} ---- That song is actually mean to be funny. I find a lot of people tend to take it too seriously. If you want to be a really morose mordesh, take about 6 shots and then listen to https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5jpVtYQIols Then again if you prefer to be a psychopath https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ACG9wv69bKU | |} ---- Pfft, I listen to doom metal. If I want to feel morose, I listen to this. Especially knowing that this was his last album makes it especially depressing. Obviously, my mordesh is a scary voodoo shaman with rhythm and flow. His music is honestly a little more like this... I request it all the time, with various reactions from the QSR people. | |} ---- I actually do listen to a lot of old goth rock. It's not just that it's great music and awesome to listen to, but if you play bass (and I do) goth rock lets you play the melody and carry the song. I love playing goth rock. | |} ---- ---- ---- I'm totally stealing this...Rawr!!! | |} ---- ---- I'm a big Post-Punk fan. I listened to a ton of Joy Division, Depeche Mode, The Cure, etc. back in High School. Bauhaus I only just recently started listening to thanks to a Spotify playlist, but I really enjoy them. In other news, I love the interactive history of Nexus they added since I've been away! It was really cool catching up on the story just now. I can't wait until they finish it. | |} ---- That looks great as a forum avatar! :D | |} ---- ---- Violator is actually what I'm listening to right now while I play WildStar. :P | |} ---- I know right? thank you for posting it :) | |} ---- One mordesh to another, throw this on the playlist if it isn't already there. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GrC_yuzO-Ss | |} ---- ---- I'm sure there are some, but I don't spend any time moping. I might give myself the luxury of nostalgia from time to time, but there is work to be done, and beauty to be found. Even in the darkest places there is wonder, and a bit of macabre fun. | |} ---- ---- Oh wow. xD The Plasmatics! I haven't listened to them in forever. | |} ---- I listened to a lot of Depeche Mode and The Cure, but I must confess I've never heard of Joy Division. I know of Bauhaus by name only. Back in college, I had a mega crush on a girl that was a huge Bauhaus fan. I remember one weekend she drove 10 hours, one way, to see them in concert. In W*, my guild decided not to disband, which is good. | |} ---- I'm pretty sure I wouldn't drive 10 hours each way to see Bauhaus. I respect them as an icon, but those guys are pretty surly. I might for The Damned, I like them because you can see how things evolved. 70's https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rTfyUqVqX-0 80's https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_LGZzVo0A8U Must be a pain to deal with a bunch of mordesh the day after a party. Staggering around blind and grabby, are they hungover and groggy, or going ravenous? I guess the hungover ones are probably moaning for coffee rather than brains. I don't know that I have run into any lore on mordesh music, but as glowy as they are my bets are probably less Crooning, and more EBM. *Flops down on a nearby couch, and curls up under a coat.* "Goodnight out there my lovelies.....Whatever you are" | |} ---- Grats! I got coffee today. | |} ----